<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Group Chat To End All Group Chats by agentsofcomedyandchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945138">The Group Chat To End All Group Chats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofcomedyandchaos/pseuds/agentsofcomedyandchaos'>agentsofcomedyandchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alternate Universe, Daisy and Kora being chaotic, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Group chat, mama may, papa phil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofcomedyandchaos/pseuds/agentsofcomedyandchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aos group chat featuring the season seven team with Piper, Davis, and Kora in addition. Doesn't take place in canon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Skye/Daisy Johnson &amp; Kora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Daisy Johnson added Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Daniel Sousa, Alphonso Mackenzie, Yo-Yo Rodriguez, Kora Johnson, Melinda May, Deke Shaw,  Phil Coulson, Agent Davis, and Agent piper  to shield group chat :D</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Daisy</strong>: hey everyone :))</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Fitz</strong>: what is this supposed to be</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>May</strong>: I have the same question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Daisy</strong>: it’s our shield group chat, duh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Daisy</strong>: it’s literally the name of the chat-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Fitz</strong>: yes...but why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kora</strong>: I tried to stop her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Daisy</strong>: Kora you deadass told me it was a good idea-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kora</strong>: you can’t prove anything</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Simmons</strong>: this should be fun </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Piper</strong>: (she says with sarcasm)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Deke</strong>: I think this will be great</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Davis</strong>: (he says with sarcasm)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Deke</strong>: nah man I was being serious</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Davis</strong>: :((</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Coulson</strong>: Daisy, I hope you realize what you’ve done here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sousa</strong>: She does. Regrets nothing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Yo-Yo</strong>: maybe it won’t be so bad </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mack</strong>: you say that now..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Yo-Yo</strong>: what’s the worst that could happen?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>May</strong>: So many things, Yo-Yo. So many things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Yo-Yo</strong>: now that I think about it, you’re probably right May</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>May</strong>: I always am. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Daisy</strong>: yeah, except for all those times you claim you aren’t soft</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>May</strong>: That’s because I’m not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Daisy</strong>: oh really? you called me your baby once </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>May</strong>: Never happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Fitz</strong>: *cough cough*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Simmons</strong>: ^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Coulson</strong>: You did say that. I was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sousa</strong>: So was I.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kora</strong>: one time she told me that she enjoys my company</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>May</strong>: I swear I will make you two suffer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Davis</strong>: what are you going to do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Piper</strong>: we all know you won’t actually hurt them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>May</strong>: I have my ways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Coulson</strong>: Don’t underestimate her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Deke</strong>: scared for them tbh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Simmons</strong>: amen to that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What does May have planned, and more shenanigans</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Daisy</strong>: so may</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>May</strong>: Yes?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kora</strong>: you threatened to make Dais and I pay for exposing you as a softie..</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>May</strong>: Uh-huh..</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: what are you planning?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Deke</strong>: yeah please tell us because if it’s going to be something funny I want to be there to see it</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Piper</strong>: same </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>May</strong>: You’ll find out when it happens. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mack</strong>: Please inform us when that is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Davis</strong>: I am bEGGING</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>May:</strong> I’ll text you all separately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Simmons</strong>: honestly terrified for them </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Fitz</strong>: same babe</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: HE JUST CALLED HER BABE </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: OHMYGOD</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: MY SHIP IS SAILING </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sousa</strong>: Daisy they have been together for years. You know this right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Simmons</strong>: you literally sobbed uncontrollably at our wedding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: BUT HE CALLED YOU BABE </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: THAT’S LITERALLY THE CUTEST THING </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: IM CRYING</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sousa</strong>: She’ll be needing a few minutes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kora</strong>: so dramatic</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: you can’t even talk, you cried so much when I showed you the outsiders</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kora</strong>: JOHNNY DESERVED BETTER </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mack</strong>: Anyone with a heart would cry during that movie </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yo-Yo</strong>: that’s very true turtle-man</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kora</strong>: thank you my new favorite shield agents</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Piper</strong>: :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Davis</strong>: :((</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Simmons</strong>: :(((</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Fitz</strong>: :((((</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Deke</strong>: :(((((</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Coulson</strong>: :((((((</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: I’m your sister you have an obligation to love me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kora</strong>: I do when you’re not being a pain in the ass </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy: since when am I a pain in the ass </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>May</strong>: Since always. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Coulson</strong>: No comment </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: I thought you guys loved me :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Coulson</strong>: We do</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>May</strong>: When you aren’t being a pain in the ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: I’ll show you pain in the ass</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Davis</strong>: bet</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Piper</strong>: :0</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sousa</strong>: Honey please don’t do something you’ll regret</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: I never regret anything I’ve ever done </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yo-Yo</strong>: you should </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Simmons</strong>: ^</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Daisy</strong>: you guys suck </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Simmons</strong>: :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>